This invention relates to a spring mat being used for the manufacture of resilient surfaces.
Such surfaces are required in various machines, e.g. in ironing machines and the like.
A known means for forming such resilient surfaces comprises spring elements consisting each of a single wire of spring steel which is bent to present a series of mutually parallel spiral pairs, each pair comprising two substantially coaxial spirals or a raising spiral and a descending spiral. Generally, a metal strip is inserted through the successive spiral pairs. Such spring elements are described, e.g. in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,322.
These spring elements are very difficult to handle and their fixation on the desired bearing surface is time consuming and expensive.
Heretofore, the intended resilient surfaces are also manufactured to size in specialized works.